


Secret Santas

by OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing



Series: Named MCs [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Fluff, Named MC, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory implied, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing/pseuds/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing
Summary: Mammon tries his hand at finding the perfect gift for his favourite brother and Mo's just along for the ride.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Named MCs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098581
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Secret Santas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mo_xie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mo_xie/gifts).



> Ahh sorry this took so long! I hope you like it! I kept it shorter than I would have typically liked cause I wasn't 100% sure if I'd got Mo's characterisation down :(

She wasn't ignoring him - really.

Sure she was curled up on her bed, a book she'd borrowed from Satan perched on her lap, while Mammon huffed and puffed and paced - or rather stomped - across her room. But if there was one truth about Mammon it was that he made himself impossible to ignore. 

Not that she minded.

No, of course not. 

Mo had long since seen through Mammon's rather flimsily constructed rough exterior and after that - well, it was hard to not be even a little taken with what she saw. 

"It's not fair!" Mammon huffed one final time sounding so much like Levi for a second that she had to stiffle a giggle. 

He dramatically plopped down next to her. 

"Why'd I havta get that old bastard's name huh!? If I'd gotten ya I might've actually wanted to spend money y'know!?"

Mammon, the self proclaimed Great Mammon, second of the demon brothers, was pouting. It was admittedly very cute. The brief thought about what her family, neighbours, schoolmates, teachers would think about her finding a demon cute has her giggling outloud.

"Ya laugin' at me, ya brat!?" Mammon snarled even as he swiftly reached out to tickle her sides.

Mo cried with laughter, trying her very best to twist away from his searching fingers while keeping the book from being crushed beneath their combined weight. 

"Okay, okay. Mammon I give!"

He puffed out a breath, finally settling by her side and sighing again, "What do I do, I dunno what to get 'im."

"Well," Mo adjusted her glasses from where they had slipped down during the impromptu tickle fight. "Why don't we go figure that out together? Christmas shopping, just the two of us. We could make it a date."

"Ah - uh, a d-date?" Mammon was blushing - of course he was, the sight left her with a bubbling warmth in her chest.

"Mmm-hmm."

"O-of course, you'd want a date with The Great Mammon! Why wouldn't ya!?"

Mo couldn't fight the small smile that tugged at her lips as she agreed - though not without a fond roll of her eyes.

"I'll meet ya at the door, in an hour!" Mammon called out, beaming - his bad mood from just minutes ago all but forgotten - as he tripped over his own feet in his rush to leave the room.

Sometimes, Mo wondered, how exactly she had found herself in this situation. One where she had fallen so completely and thoroughly for not one but seven demons. Not that she was complaining. No she didn't think she had it in her heart to complain. And maybe. Maybe that was okay.

* * *

"You all bundled up?" Mammon had asked, eyeing her critically as she made her way down the stairs.

Mo tugged on her scarf slightly, "Yeah, you have the money?"

"...I can't borrow any from you?"

"Mammon!"

"Kiddin'! Kiddin'! Jeez!"

Mo huffed slightly, hiding the curve of a small smile in her scarf. "C'mon," she said, reaching out for his hand. "I've got a bit of an idea about what Lucifer will like."

"Ah- ah right! But nothin' too expensive got it! There's this new pair of boots I've been eyeing and I'm gonna treat myself."

"You're gonna buy a Christmas present for yourself?"

"Well, duh! No one'll ever know what I want more than me, so it just makes sense that I buy me a lil' somethin'."

"I," Mo's nose scrunched up in thought, "I guess that makes sense?"

"Course it does! I thought of it didn't I!"

Chuckling slightly under her breath Mo tugged him along, towards town.

* * *

In the end it hadn't taken much thought to figure out what Lucifer may like. After all, though he may never admit it even under the threat of death, he had been sulking ever since Levi had taken back the cursed TSL soundtrack. And though it was far too late to find a replacement, Lucifer himself had once introduced Mo to a record store where she was certain they would be able to find something he would be happy with. But first - 

"Oi, why exactly are we lookin' at soap?" 

"Because," Mo answered, eyeing one that had been delicately carved to look like a swan, "I'm Asmo's secret Santa and it'll be easier to get his shopping out of the way first. We can stop somewhere for lunch after that and finish up Lucifer's and then get your boots."

Mammon grumbled something unintelligible under his breath but didn't pull away from her, instead he tugged her further away into the shop, "Bath bombs. He was whining 'bout 'em a couple days ago."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, think he was anglin' for whoever pulled his name ta hear."

"Ah. Okay so bath bombs then lunch? We could walk around too, look at some of the decorations around town?"

"Yeah. Yeah okay, yeah that sounds good."

* * *

Lunch had been a quick affair, tucked in a corner booth at Hell's kitchen, whispers intermingled with laughter, legs tangled under the table, eyes drinking in each other. Something that seemed too private and intimate for the bustling that surrounded them. Too private and intimate for Mo's new life in the Devildom, she almost expected one of the others to come and shatter this strange sort of peace they'd found.

But they'd remained alone, just the two of them, even as Mammon eventually tugged her out and back on to the streets, fingers interlocked.

He was loud and boisterous and so Mammon, pulling her from store front to store front, never giving her a pause, a time to let her thoughts drift to other Christmases, now long past, spent in the human world with her own family. Never letting her experience the painful yearning she always felt around this time of year for memories and times so far back in her past that the happier faces of her family had started to blur. Mo wondered briefly if he knew, if he was doing it on purpose. 

She catches him watching her silently, his face unnaturally somber, for just a second before it breaks out into a more typical wide grin and he tugs her along to look at another display of bright lights. 

She thinks maybe he does.

* * *

The hole in the wall record shop is as cramped and dusty as it was the last time Mo was here. It's only christmas themed addition is a sprig of holly tied above the entrance way.

"Yo!" calls Mammon as he marches inside, "Ya got anything a grumpy old geezer would like?"

He splutters when Mo elbows him in the side and instead addresses the demon behind the counter, "We're looking for something Lucifer might like. He's here often isn't he? ...Maybe something old? Classical? Um - probably cursed?"

"Ahh," the demon says, voice silky smooth and echoing. Like all lower class demons they look significantly less human than the brothers. "I know something, just something, he may like," their large eyes blink slowly, "It's cursed alright, I bet he would like it. It's rare too. Very rare. We just had it brought."

"That's great!" Mo was beaming, this was significantly easier than she had anticipated.

"Oi, wait. Ya said rare? How rare? Rare enough that it's gonna cost a fortune?"

The demon's too wide customer service smile never wavers, "Rare enough that you'll have to shell out some Grimm. Not a lot."

"But not a little."

"No," their tail whips behind them, "not a little."

"Then fuck that," Mammon snarls.

"Hey, wait! We could take a look at it right? Maybe it'll be worth the Grimm." Mo's gaze snapped back to the other demon. They nodded slowly, the claws on their feet clicking against the wooden floor.

Mammon watched the demon head to the backroom with a pout, turning back to Mo he grumbled, "Why'd ya have to go an' do that?"

Mo shrugged, "This could be our only chance to get Lucifer something he'll really like. Something that'll help him relax just a bit. I mean, if anyone deserves a good break it's Lucifer."

"...yeah, okay, fine I guess. But! If it's too much we're leavin' got it!?"

"Got it!" 

With a smile Mo bounced on her toes, stretching up towards Mammon. And in spite of how many times they've done this, how many times he'd felt the soft press of her lips on his, he still spluttered. Eyes widening and ears flushing, before he leaned down to meet her.

"9300 Grimm."

"WHAT!?" Mammon screeched, pulling away from Mo fast enough that she stumbled a bit.

The demon blinked slowly, two of their hands carefully cradling a record sleeve. They seemed not at all taken back by walking in on an elite demon and a human kissing. Though, Mo thought, flushing, it had been the same demon at the counter when Mo had first come here with Lucifer. Maybe they had gotten used to it. Maybe they just didn't care. 

"9300 Grimm," the demon said again, slowly.

"What the fuck!? That's more than a whole day's pay at Hell's Kitchen!?"

The demon shrugged, smile still firmly in place. "It's old."

"Jeez, at least give it here. Wanna see what the hell all this is about." 

Mammon's silence after he moved away from her and reached for the record was more telling than any words would ever be. His silence as he regarded it, a thumb brushing over the edge of a sleeve.

"Mammon," Mo asked gently, moving closer to him. 

"Huh," his voice was oddly wistful. "Wouldya look at that. It really is old."

"Oh?" As far as Mo was concerned the cover looked no different from any of Lucifer's other records.

"Yeah, from way back when the Demon King was still in charge. Before - _before_."

_Before we were cast out from the Celestial Realm_ goes unsaid.

"Fuck," Mammon sighs, "he really will like this. Fine. Ring this up will ya."

The only sign of acknowledgment is the slight tip of the demon's head, before they're once again twirling around and heading behind the counter. 

Mammon remains uncharacteristically silent throughout the whole purchase, muttering only a quiet thanks to the demon before turning on his heel. Mo waves at the demon, who wiggles all four sets of their fingers in response, before heading out after Mammon.

"Alright, where to next?" Mo asks, eyeing Mammon in her peripheral.

He shrugs. "Home I guess, I'm pretty beat. We could watch a movie together though, if ya wanna?"

"What about your boots?"

Mammon shrugs again, shifting the bag into his other hand and stretching his fingers. A clear sign that he wants to hold hands. Mo holds on easily as they start walking back home.

"Nah, I'll get it another time. Ran outta money." He sounds nonchalant, but it's not hard to make out the disappointment in his voice. 

She squeezes his hand gently, leaning into his arm "A movie sounds great, Mammon."

Her D.D.D. vibrates in her pocket. Probably Lucifer, she thinks, texting to ask if she'd figured out what Mammon would want for his gift.

She smiled to herself, these idiot brothers, they may grumble and snarl and spit at each other, but they also managed to love each other so dearly that it made her own heart clench. 

Maybe, Mo thought, maybe she'll give her own brothers a call. Wish them a Merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and lemme know what you think


End file.
